Always, All Ways
by NinjaFrickinPanda
Summary: "I'm tired of this Matt!" Mello transfers school to Germany to live with Matt after taking too much.  What will Matt do when he realises that his best friend means more to him than a simple sex toy?


**_So like I'm still new at thisssss, and I'm just going with random ideas I have and yeah. I liked this one and probably'll continue it yeah. :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello or Lostprophet's song always, all ways. :') Enjoy._**

* * *

"Matt I'm tired of this!" I moaned, probably for the _millionth _time.

A soft hand moved up and down my arm, trying to calm me down I presumed. It failed epically. "Mello baby, just give me a bit of time, you know you're the one I want to be with..."

And that was the trillionth time I had heard that line. It was always the same excuse with him, he'd come round after school and try to sex me up, but when I tried to talk to him about our relationship it was always, _'You know it's you that I love.' 'I can't break up with her right now.' 'Later baby.' 'I love you.'_

Yet he's never quoted the words 'I'm _in _love with you.' And he only says I love you when I try to bring up an awkward conversation.

So today I decided it was going to be different. Way different. So after the final bell rung and we departed back to my house, when he got me to my room I didn't give him the satisfaction he'd wanted.

"Mmm Mello," He groaned into my neck as he kissed it, but I simply pushed him off.

"I'm tired of this Matt! I really am! Why am I always the other lover? Why aren't _I _the one? Why can't you break up with that chick? 'Cause you love her! You want to be with her! That's why I'M the secret. I'm just the quickie Matt and I'm tired of it! You hear me? I'M SICK OF IT!" I screamed my whole heart out to him, and when I was finished, I felt the tears in my eyes. "I don't love you anymore!"

Matt's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his mouth hanging agape. I just realised why I hadn't spoken up earlier; Matt had been my childhood best friend for God know how long. And the realisation that by saying that, I had lost him.

"Matt what I meant by that was-"

But the striped boy was gone. He ran out faster than I could say _, _not that I actually **can **say that word.

I placed my leather clad self onto the bed, not knowing what to do. Chasing him wouldn't be an option; he was a much faster runner.

_Like one time where Matt was actually training track and he beat the school record, the dopey grin on his face was adorable, his red hair sticking to his forehead by sweat, his no sleeved shirt and shorts also sticking to him and-_

I violently shook my head, my blonde hair spraying wildly out of place. _Now is not the time._

I laid down to sleep, but instead of sleeping, for the best part of the night I was thinking. Normally when I couldn't sleep I'd call Matt, but that wasn't an option...

Then it came to me. _What if I just moved? Just until everything dies down and Matt and I can go back to being best friends again. When we've forgotten all this. _

I smiled at the idea of being friends with Matt again, but something inside of me still throbbed and tore at me from inside. I placed a hand to my chest, feeling my heart beat wildly and painfully.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

The pace of my heart startled me.

_Thump thump, thump thump._

Then Matt came into my mind, his smile, his laugh.

_Thump thump thump, thump thump thump._

My heart beat sped up.

_Thump thump thump thump __**THUMP!**_

I quickly removed my hand from my heart, becoming nervous at the speed my heart was working out. Then without realising or thinking, I had my phone to my ear after pressing _1 _speed dial.

"Y-hellooo?" A drowsy voice answered.

I fidgeted slightly, and then replied to Matt.

"Hey Matt..." I said calmly, smoothly.

I continued fidgeting with a few strands of my hair between my thumb and index finger.

"Matt I can't sleep."

There was a stifled yawn on the other end of the phone, then a few more seconds silence.

"_**Mello?**_" A sudden change of voice. It was harsher, harder, colder.

I felt tears coming on just for the tone of voice, but I covered them up.

"Yeah Matt, uhm. I didn't know who to call... So I thought I'd-"

"Wake me up for shitty reasons?" He whispered venomously down the phone.

I could feel the grip of hand squeezing harder on the phone, and all I could do was sniff. "I'm sorry Matt... I'm not going to bother you anymore anyway, I'm moving tomorrow so you won't have to be bothered by me. I'll get a new mobile number and everything, we won't ever have contact, I just," I sighed, stopping for a moment. "I guess I just wanted one last conversation, I'm leaving tomorrow so yeah."

The silence was unbearable, tears started flooding my eyes. I wondered what had happened to the guy I used to be, I wouldn't cry over silly reasons. Although my mum always said that I'm oversensitive about things, I guess she's right. Especially when it comes to my feelings.

"Wait what? Where are you moving Mello? Y-you can't... You're my best friend," I heard him, trying to sound strong. It shocked me, so much that I blinked wide eyed. Stray tears leaving my eyes.

"I'm going to move with my aunt, remember... Aunt Trudy? We visited her on holiday that one summer..." I sighed at the memory of us.

"Yeah I remember Mels... Wait. She lives in Germany. Mels, are you moving to Germany?"

Another sigh escaped my mouth; I couldn't bring myself to reply him however.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Another dreaded silence fell upon us, so I brushed my left thumb across the big red button which would hang up the phone.

But then a whisper, I wasn't sure if I even heard him, but I did. _"D-don't go Mels... don't leave me."_

It was a plea. He was pleading to me; he'd never done that before...

"You have Misa. It'll be cool."

The voice was stronger this time, more forceful, but still pleading.

"Please."

"Matt I have to go... You have Misa God Damnit, stop begging."

"I don't love her! I love you! It's always been you! It will always _be _you Mels. Don't leave me... Please. Please don't go and leave me behind."

I sighed, my thumb more firmly on the button this time, "I wish I could believe that Matt."

And with that I hung up, and left myself to sob for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Review? *smiles cutely* :3**_


End file.
